The present invention relates to an apparatus for making wire connections on semiconductor chips. In semiconductor assembly, wire bridges are made by means of such an apparatus, generally known as a wire bonder, to form the electricalconnections to the integrated circuit on the chip. For this purpose, one wiring point for the bridge is on the chip's surface, the other on the substrate that supports the chip (e.g. a lead frame) or on another chip. Typically, ultrasonic welding is used in wire-bonding to attach the wire to the wiring points. For the present invention, the following components and characteristics are presupposed in such an apparatus:
a bonding unit carrying a capillary which guides the bonding wire and is movable in a direction at least approximately perpendicular to the chip's surface; PA1 a support unit which carries the bonding unit and is guided to perform controlled motions parallel to the chip's surface; and PA1 resilient articulating means linking the bonding unit to the support unit and having at least one pair of converging, flexible blades arranged opposite each other in relation to a symmetry plane and defining a pivot axis which extends parallel to the chip's surface and lies outside the resilient articulating means.